Birth of the Michiru Fairies!
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Michiru and Haruka being weird again...


Haruka and Michiru were walking through the park one spring afternoon, holding hands and taking in the sights, when all of the sudden, a small glowing light floated down from the sky and paused before Michiru.  
Green Ice Pixie 2: Hello Moonies.  
Michiru jumped back and gasped, with wide eyes.  
Michiru: OH MY GOODNESS!  
Green Ice Pixie 2: Whoa! What's going on?  
Asked the startled pixie.  
Michiru: IT'S A GREEN ICE PIXIE!  
She shrieked, pointing at the mystical creature.  
Michiru: 2!  
Haruka turned to Michiru.  
Michiru: GREEN ICE PIXIE 2!  
Green Ice Pixie 2: ...Hi...  
She said, with an uncertain tone in her voice.  
Michiru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S TALKING TO ME!  
Haruka: Michiru...  
Michiru quickly glanced around and spotted a stick on the ground. She picked it up and began beating the pixie with it.  
Haruka: Michiru!  
She yelled, grabbing at her arm and pulling the stick out of her hand.  
Michiru: WHAT!  
Green Ice Pixie 2: What was that for, meanie!  
She demanded, taking the stick from them and poking Michiru in the eye.  
Michiru: Ow!  
Haruka: Hey!  
Haruka ripped the stick from the pixie's grasp and beat her for hurting Michiru.  
Green Ice Pixie 2: Why are you beating? Why!  
She cried.  
Michiru: Let's kill the naked pixie thing!  
Green Ice Pixie 2: Are you blind! I am not naked!  
Michiru bent down and picked up a sharp stick and started jabbing it at the pixie.  
Green Ice Pixie 2: You're mean! Sailor Senshi are supposed to be nice!  
Haruka: Shut up! Why are you bothering us!  
Haruka slapped the tiny pixie. She was flung at Michiru. Michiru opened her mouth as the pixie woman came nearer, then chomped down on her when close enough.  
Michiru: Mmm! Yummy!  
She said, licking her lips and rubbing her stomach.  
Michiru: Did we kill the pixie?  
Haruka: You killed it! You ate it!  
Michiru's eyes grew enormous and a giant smile came upon her face.  
Michiru: WE KILLED THE PIXIE!  
She screamed happily, hugging Haruka.

S title music and title screen  
Sailor Moon S  
What Are Those Little Flying Whores!  
Birth of the Michiru Fairies!

Minutes after Michiru swallowed the pixie, she began to experience stomach problems and various simultaneous cramps.  
Michiru: I'm beginning to experience stomach problems and various simultaneous cramps.  
She explained.  
Haruka: Are you having your period?  
Michiru: No, it's not my time of the month...  
Unable to hold it in, Michiru wound up puking all over Haruka.  
Haruka: Oh, God, Michi, that's just gross.  
Suddenly, two fairy-like wings sprouted out from her back, tearing through her shirt. One of the sharply pointed wings poked Haruka in the eye.  
Haruka: Ow, Muthafuckah!  
Michiru let out a disgustingly loud burp, and in an explosion of glittery dust, Michiru disappeared. Haruka was temporarily blinded by the speckles.  
Haruka: Holy-! Michi?  
She called out, rubbing her eyes. Haruka finally cleansed her eyes and looked around.  
Haruka: Michi? Where'd you go?  
Haruka stood in the middle of the park, alone. Michiru was nowhere in sight.  
Tiny High-Pitched Voice: Ehehehehe!  
Haruka sharply turned around.  
Haruka: Michi?  
Sparkles glittered in the air around Haruka.  
Haruka: What the fuck..? Where did these come from?  
Tiny High-Pitched Voice: Ehehehehe!  
Haruka: Who is doin' that!  
She demanded to know, highly frustrated. Just then, Haruka felt some sort of presence behind her. She quickly turned around and caught a glimpse of a teeny fairy-like being with qualities amazingly similar to Michiru. Sparkles shot from her butt as she flew around.  
Haruka: Michi!  
The newly formed Michiru Fairy pulled out a small wand and smacked Haruka in the chest with it. Haruka's breasts suddenly began to grow to an enormous size.  
Haruka: That is not funny!  
The giant growths soon shrunk back the way they once were. Haruka sighed in relief.  
Haruka: For a second there, I thought I'd have to go for a breast reduction!  
Tiny High-Pitched Voice: Ehehehehe!  
Again, the Michiru Fairy whacked Haruka with her wand. This time, Haruka's form changed. She shrunk down to a stumpy elf-size and her young and handsome qualities became old and ugly. The Michiru Fairy drifted down to the ground and showed Haruka what she had become with a little Michiru Fairy Mirror, also referred to by all magical creatures as the 'Deep Ding Dong Mirror'.  
Haruka Elf: God damn you, Michi!  
The shortened Haruka Elf hoped up and down, trying to reach the Michiru Fairy so she could pummel it, when suddenly, Usagi came walking by with Luna tagging along.

Usagi: Wow, Luna! I can't wait to see what Ami-chan invented!  
Luna: Then stop stalling and we'll run!  
Usagi: ...I can't.  
Luna: Why not, Usagi-chan?  
Usagi: I... I have... I have a hemorrhoid...  
She whispered.  
Luna: What was that? I can't hear you.  
Usagi: I said I have a hemorrhoid.  
Luna: Speak up, Usagi-chan!  
Usagi: LUNA, ARE YOU DEAF! FOR THE THIRD TIME, I SAID I HAVE A HEMORRHOID IN MY ASS! IT HURTS MY BUTT WHEN I WALK OR RUN! SO BE PATIENT WITH ME, OKAY!  
By the end of Usagi's screaming, everyone around her stopped what they had been doing and stared at her. As Usagi passed by, the Haruka Elf clung to one of Usagi's dangling shoe laces and climbed up, resting on the cuff of her pants for the walk to Ami's. The Michiru Fairy also followed, flying behind Usagi.

When they finally got to Ami's house, the Haruka Elf hopped off and ran away.  
Rei: What took you so long, Usagi-chan! Ami-chan won't let us see what she made until everyone was here!  
Usagi: Calm down! I'm here now!  
Luna: She has a hemorrhoid.  
Usagi punched Luna away, then turned to her friends embarrassed.  
Ami: That shouldn't be a problem to fix.  
Everyone looked to Ami. She went out of the room for a second, then came back with a small object resembling a pen.  
Ami: This is my Hemorrhoid Melting Laser. Just put your ass under the beam of red light.  
Usagi: Guys, look away!  
She shucked her pants and Ami pointed the laser at the bump. Surprisingly, it worked and Usagi's problem disappeared.  
Usagi: Wow! That's so cool, Ami-chan!  
Makoto: How did you ever think to create that machine?  
Ami: Oh, I get hemorrhoids all the time.  
All: EEWW!  
Makoto: Anyway, what's that new invention you called us over here to see?  
Ami put down the laser pen and walked over to a large object covered by a sheet. She pulled off the cloak and yelled with excitement.  
Ami: My cloning machine!  
Rei: What!  
Usagi: Wow!  
Makoto: A cloning machine!  
Usagi: What does it do!  
Minako: Can I go first!  
Ami: LET ME EXPLAIN FIRST, WOMAN!  
Minako: Oh...  
Ami: I have enabled a security lock on it. It only works on ugly girls, girls with short, ugly haircuts and girls with blue hair. In short - ME!  
Makoto: So, it won't work on us?  
Ami: Nope.  
Minako: Yeah, I am too pretty.  
Ami: It would probably work on Usagi-chan.  
Usagi: I don't have blue hair!  
Rei: You sure are ugly!  
Usagi: SHUT UP!  
Ami: It'll work as long as you're one of the three qualifications.  
Suddenly, the little Haruka Elf ran into the cloning machine capsule.  
Ami: I'll demonstrate!  
She went over to the control panel and turned it on, unknowing anything or anyone was inside the machine.  
Ami: Minako-chan, give me a number between 2 and 10.  
Minako: Okay, I know this... Umm... A HUNDRED!  
Ami: Okay!  
She typed '100' into the 'number of clone' slot and activated it. The machine whirred and sparked. Suddenly, the doors shot open with a loud bang and smoke poured out of the capsule, filling the room. The smoke slowly cleared. The Haruka Elf had disappeared from inside the capsule.  
Rei: Why did it do that!  
Makoto: Ami-chan, your invention sucks!  
Ami: I'll have to do some tests!  
Rei: Call us when you invent something useful.  
She said, walking out with Makoto and Minako.  
Minako: Bye, stupid Ami-chan who can't invent for her life.  
Usagi stayed behind.  
Usagi: I believe you can do it, Ami-chan!  
Ami: You really think so?  
Usagi: No. But I'm supposed to be like that.  
Ami: Oh. Wanna go get a hot-dog?  
Usagi: Do you even have to ask?  
The two left Ami's house and walked down the street to the fast food restaurant.

As soon as the coast was clear, the one hundred Haruka Elves peeked out from their scattered hiding places and ran around Ami's room. The single Michiru Fairy bopped around, giggling at the ugly creatures. The Haruka Elves spotted and tried to attack her, but she evaded them by flying into the cloning machine. The mischievous Haruka Elves closed the door behind her, trapping her inside. A few other Haruka Elves were dancing on the control panel and set the cloning number to 150. After the process was finished, the doors blasted open once again and the Michiru Fairies flew out and through an open window, now free to wander all over town.

When Ami and Usagi returned to the house, Ami found her room was in a shambles.  
Usagi: What a mess!  
The blue-haired girl shrugged.  
Ami: I must be a basketball.  
Usagi: I am insulted!  
She yelled, slapping Ami across the face. Then she grabbed her school bag and stormed out.

Usagi: Mama, I'm home!  
She called, coming in the door. Chibi-usa stampeded down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Usagi followed her. Ikkuko stood with a platter of delicious-looking treats.  
Ikkuko: Eat up! Eat up!  
Usagi's eyes were filled with hunger. She dropped her school bag and she and Chibi-usa dove at the plate, scarfing up the food.  
Ikkuko: I also brewed some green tea.  
Chibi-usa: TEA! GIMME!  
Ikkuko: What's the magic w-  
Usagi: NOW, MAMA!  
As they ate, many little Haruka Elves crawled out of Usagi's school bag and ran into any hiding place they could find in the kitchen.  
Ikkuko: Well, I see you girls are hungry. I'll just set this down and you two can eat until you explode!  
Then she left the kitchen.

They finished pigging out on donuts and tea hours later.  
Ikkuko: And remember to brush your teeth before going to bed!  
Usagi & Chibi-usa: Yes, Mama.  
She went upstairs while the girls stayed in the kitchen, cleaning their mess.  
Usagi: Well, I'm not going to brush my teeth!  
She boasted. Chibi-usa replied,  
Chibi-usa: I'm not either!  
Ikkuko came running into the kitchen, swinging her spatula all over the place.  
Ikkuko: WHAT! YOU DON'T WANT TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!  
Usagi & Chibi-usa: WUAAAA!  
She whacked Chibi-usa so hard, she flew out of her chair and crashed through the large kitchen window. Usagi ran around the room crying and trying to avoid being hit.  
Usagi: MAAMAAAA! WAAAAAH!  
The first chance she got, Usagi bolted out of the room and scrambled up the stairs. By the time Ikkuko caught up to her, Usagi was in the bathroom brushing her teeth like she never brushed before. Ikkuko settled down and smiled at her daughter.  
Ikkuko: Good girl.  
As she left on her way to bed, she said,  
Ikkuko: After you finish doing that, bring Chibi-usa in before any dogs get her. We don't want to have to go through another nativity with her before she's twelve.  
Usagi: Hai!

Outside, Chibi-usa lay unconscious on the cold ground.  
Mysterious High-Pitched Voice: Ehehehehe!  
Nearby blades of grass shook and moved. Shiny speckles gathered around Chibi-usa's enormous 'do, fluttering around. Just then, the front door opened and Usagi came outside with a shovel in her hand. She scooped Chibi-usa up and carried her inside. The tiny glittering speckles drifted up and into the broken window, entering the house. Usagi threw the shovel holding Chibi-usa in a corner, then went back into the kitchen for another donut.

When she got in, she saw little Michiru's with wings flying around the room. The mischievous pixies danced on the cakes as well as pulling their own hairs out and dropping them into the tea. The Michiru Fairies were all around, misplacing spoons and forks, sitting on the stove burner gossiping, and sword fighting with toothpicks.  
Usagi blinked a few times.  
Usagi: M-Michiru-san?  
She rubbed her eyes.  
Usagi: Holy crap, am I dreaming?  
On the other side of the room, a few Michiru Fairies flung a spoonful of pie at Usagi and hit her right in the face. Usagi screamed and ran upstairs, yelling for her mother. She pounded on Ikkuko's bedroom door until she finally came out steaming.  
Ikkuko: GO AWAY! I'M TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOUR FATHER!  
She took another look at Usagi, who was covered in pie.  
Ikkuko: YOU ATE AGAIN AFTER YOU BRUSHED YOUR TEETH!  
Usagi: But, Mama, listen!

Back downstairs, the Michiru Fairies continued their fun, not worrying about anything - When suddenly, out of a small crack in the wall, Haruka Elves marched out. The Michiru Fairies didn't see them at first, but were soon aware of the dangers. As soon as the Haruka Elves finished their marching, they spread out and tackled the grounded Michiru Fairies. A Haruka Elf came over to the Michiru Fairies sitting on the stove and ignited it, laughing evilly as they fried. Haruka Elves that tackled Michiru Fairies ripped off the mystical creatures' dresses and began to hump them. The Michiru Fairies screamed and tried to fly away, but most could not, as they had been captured by the Haruka Elves. The prisoner fairies were dragged into the wall and never heard from again. The surviving Michiru Fairies flew off to hide.

Usagi and her mother came in just as the chaos stopped. Only a mess was left behind.  
Ikkuko: What do you want! There's nothing here!  
Usagi: But there were little blue-haired fairy-like creatures in here!  
Ikkuko: You lie!  
Usagi: No, mama!  
Usagi felt something on her ear.  
Tiny High-Pitched Voice: Ehehehehe!  
Usagi: Did you hear that!  
Ikkuko: No! Now go to bed!  
She yelled, leaving the room and going back to hers.  
Usagi: Stupid little Michiru's..!  
Ikkuko: GO TO BED!  
Usagi: Uh! Hai..!

As the night went on, strange happenings occurred. Usagi awoke to extremely odd noises. She could hear soft talking among other sounds behind her. Usagi turned over and there was a faint scream. She noticed it was a Michiru Fairy that she had squashed.  
Usagi: AAAAHH! THEY'RE BACK!  
Suddenly, Usagi felt something on her butt. She reached back and felt something.  
Usagi: What the hell..!  
The Michiru Fairies had constructed a castle inside Usagi's butt crack. She tried to reach up and pull it out, but it didn't budge. Usagi ran into the bathroom and sat on the toilet, trying to push it out that way. It also didn't work.  
Usagi: Well, if I have to deal with this shit, so do my friends!  
She turned on her watch communicator and called the others over.

Usagi snuck outside and waited for her friends. When they all arrived, each of them had something to say about the abrupt early morning bother.  
Minako: Like, what do you want, Usagi-chan! It's like, soo almost like... Morning!  
Setsuna: It IS morning, you airhead!  
Minako: Like, all the more reason why I SHOULDN'T be here!  
Makoto: So, what did you need us here for, Usagi-chan?  
Rei: I hope for YOUR sake, it's not a stupid reason!  
Usagi: It's an emergency! There are little flying Michiru thingies in my room!  
Ami: Usagi-chan, I think you've you been watching too much television.  
Usagi: I'm telling the truth!  
They all looked at her skeptically.  
Usagi: Here, I have proof! They built a castle inside my butt!  
She bent over, pulling down her pants and opening her crack.  
Makoto: Oh, that's gross!  
Minako: And like, THE SMELL! GAG!  
Rei: USAGI!  
She screamed, smacking Usagi over the head,  
Rei: What are you thinking!  
Ami: Wait!  
Everyone was silent.  
Ami: There seems to be something in there.  
Minako: Yeah. Like, an UNWIPED ASS.  
Setsuna: No, I see it, too!  
Ami crouched down and moved in closer.  
Ami: It really DOES look like some sort of erection.  
Minako: Did you just like, say 'erection!'  
Makoto: PENIS!  
Usagi: Mamo-chan's here!  
Setsuna: Miss smarty pants has a potty mouth.  
Just then, there was a loud crash from inside Usagi's house. Usagi jumped up, pulling her pants back up.  
Makoto: What the hell was that!  
Usagi's mother and father were heard screaming from inside.  
Setsuna: Let's not hesitate...  
She said, trying to avoid Sailor Moon cliché.

Once inside, the screaming had stopped. The girls walked into the silent darkness.  
Usagi: SCARY!  
Rei: Whatsa matter, Usagi-chan? Afraid of the dark?  
Usagi: YES!  
She shouted, frightfuly.  
Ami: Well then just turn on the lights.  
Makoto: I knew she was the brains!  
Minako: Yeah, like, totally smart thinking, Ami-chan!  
They said, sarcastically. Setsuna felt around for the light switch and flicked it on.  
Ami: The room is empty!  
The girls all looked at her wierd.  
Rei: Did... You expect to see something in here?  
Setsuna: Let's split up.  
She suggested.  
Setsuna: Ami, Minako, you two check the kitchen. Rei, Mako, you'll take the basement. Usagi and I will check upstairs.  
They all agreed to her instruction. Except Minako.  
Minako: Like, WHY do I have to be HER partner! Couldn't you have stuck her with like, Mako-chan!  
Makoto: Hey, hey, hey! NO.  
Setsuna: I have green hair. Therefore, you shall obey me!  
Minako sighed.  
Minako: Fine. But, like, she better not like, touch me or anything!  
They both went off into the kitchen as everyone else went where they were instructed.

Minako: Oh my God, like, NASTY with a capital N-A-S-T-why on Earth am I IN HERE! This is the like, narghliest, grungiest, dirtiest place I've ever been in!  
Ami: Hmm, yes, it DOES seem like this family needs a lesson in how to clean up.  
Minako: Like, EXCUUUSE ME, did I like, ASK you?  
Ami: Why are you being so mean to me?  
Minako: How can I like, make this sound nice?  
She said, placing her hand on her hip, thinking of what to say.  
Minako: I don't like, LIKE you. I think you're annoying, bragging, unpopular, and the gag-me-with-a-spoon ugliest... THING I've ever seen!  
Then she flicked her long blonde hair back and walked out of the kitchen with a snoty look on her face. Ami began to cry as she stood alone in the messy room.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house at the top of the basement stairs,  
Rei: I'm not going down there.  
Makoto: Why not, Rei-chan?  
Rei: There might be rats or something! Who knows what kinda crap lives in Usagi-chan's basement!  
Makoto: So you're scared?  
She questioned, turning to Rei with a devilish grin. Rei stepped back and shut the door.  
Rei: We'll just say nothing was down there.  
Makoto shrugged and followed Rei down the hall.  
Makoto: Chicken.

Rei and Makoto met up with Minako in the front hall.  
Makoto: Where's Ami-chan?  
Minako: Like, who cares?  
Suddenly, there was a loud scream from upstairs. Everyone's attention was caught as they stared up at the dark staircase.

Usagi: Mama! Papa! Why did you include Shingo and Chibiusa into your bondage sex!  
She screamed, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Setsuna tried to look away, but was too turned on by the sight of a grown man and woman as well as a little boy and girl tied up in sexual positions all over the room. Ikkuko tried to scream, but a gag was placed around each of them's mouths.

The rest of the four girls raced over just then and saw everything.  
Makoto: Is incest considered a crisis for the Sailor Senshi?  
But before anyone could answer her, a Haruka Elf crawled out of Chibiusa's buttcrack. Another shimmied out of Usagi's father's urethra and bared it's sharp teeth.  
Minako: Nasty much!  
Setsuna: That's gotta be wrong!  
As the girls stood looking around in disbelief, Haruka Elves popped up all over the room. Rei put her hands on her hips and let out a quick "Huh!".  
Rei: Well, what do you know. It really WAS an emergency!  
Usagi: DUH, Rei-chan! If only you were as smart as me! What, are you Dyslexic? Like "Doi! Doi!"!  
Rei: Shut up, you twit!  
The Haruka Elves growled and glared, inching closer and closer.  
Setsuna: Am I the only one that noticed that they all seem to look like Haruka?  
The girls leaned in and got a better look at the creatures.  
Usagi: How scary!  
Ami: They sure don't look friendly.  
Setsuna: PLUUTO PLANETO PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!  
After she transformed, Pluto quickly used her attack.  
Sailor Pluto: DEADO SCREAM.  
It blew up half the room and flung Usagi's family from the second floor bedroom to the front yard below.  
Sailor Pluto: Now's your chance!  
Usagi: For... What?  
Minako scoffed.  
Minako: Minna, like don't just stand there! Like, Henshin yo!

Usagi: MUUN KURAISHISHU PAWAA,  
Ami: MAAKYUURI SUTAA PAWAA,  
Rei: MAAZU SUTAA PAWAA,  
Makoto: JUPITAA SUTAA PAWAA,  
Minako: VINAASU SUTAA PAWAA,  
All: MEIKKU APPU!

Within seconds, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were ready. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was still in the process of transforming.  
Sailor Pluto: Does she always take this long?  
Sailor Mars: She's not ready YET!  
Sailor Jupiter: Is she ever?  
Mars sighed. Five minutes later, Sailor Moon was finished.  
Sailor Moon: Alright, you nasty creatures! I'm Sailor Moon and I'm here to-  
Sailor Mars: No! You wasted enough time with your hour-long henshin!  
Sailor Moon: Gosh, Mars, you don't have to ruin it for me ALL THE TIME!

Suddenly, the room began to rumble and shake. A loud piercing screech echoed from down the hall.  
Sailor Venus: Like, what the hell is that!  
Mercury clicked on her visor and began to analyze the noise.  
Sailor Mercury: Odd. My technological resources tell me that's Michiru-san's voice.  
Sailor Moon: In case you can't hear right, Mercury, it sounds like MORE THAN ONE VOICE!  
Pluto peered out the bedroom door and saw a flood of flying fairies zooming toward her.  
Sailor Pluto: HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!  
She closed the bedroom door and placed a chair in front as a barricade.  
Sailor Mars: What's wrong!  
She frantically asked Pluto, keeping an eye on the fierce-looking elves. One the other side, the Michiru Fairies barged at the door, trying to gain entrance. Jupiter and Moon stood around Mercury as she typed on her mini computer.  
Sailor Jupiter: The suspense is killing me!  
Sailor Venus: Does like, anyone have a nail file?  
Sailor Mercury: I GOT IT!  
Sailor Venus: Eww, I wouldn't use YOUR nail file if you payed me.  
Sailor Mercury: No, no, no. I found out why there are so many duplicated voices of Michiru!  
Sailor Pluto: Well hurry up and tell us! That chair won't keep them out forever!  
Sailor Mercury: Well, Michiru-san must've eaten a pixie, which caused her to morph into a fairy herself. She then used her mystical magical powers to disfigure Haruka-san. And when I was demonstrating my cloning machine, the original Michiru Fairy and Haruka Elf flew in and were affected by it's rays, causing them to obviously clone.  
Sailor Moon: Your... Computer told you ALL THAT!  
Mercury nodded.  
Sailor Mercury: Now don't you wish YOU had one one of these?  
Sailor Jupiter: Then it's YOUR fault we're in all this!  
She screamed as she jumped onto Sailor Mercury and began beating her to a pulp.

Just then, the door flew off its hinges and the swarm of Michiru Faries invaded the room, screeching their high-pitched laughter.  
Sailor Venus: Ugh! Grody to the max! They're going up my nose!  
Sailor Pluto: AAH! My EYE! One of them friggin fairies poked me in the EYE!  
Sailor Mars: What'll we do! There's too many of them!  
Jupiter continued to pummel Mercury.  
Sailor Jupiter: Damn you! This is all your fault! You and your fuckin' cloning machine!  
The Michiru Fairies became more and more violent toward the Senshi with every encounter.  
Sailor Mars: I can't take it! BAANINGU MANDALA!  
The rings of fire blasted forth, but did no damage as the fairies dodged every one. On the other side of the room, the door opened and Luna came in with a giant Pixie Stick in her mouth.  
Luna: Sailor Moon! Use this!  
She tossed the Pixie Stick to Sailor Moon. A stampede of Haruka Elves charged at Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon: WUAA!  
Just then, a red rose landed on the floor in front of the herd of elves. They all stopped at looked around. Tuxedo Kamen stood on Sailor Moon's bed with another rose in hand, ready to attack.  
Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Kamen-sama!  
Tuxedo Kamen: Use your new attack, Sailor Moon!  
All the Senshi directed their attention to Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Mars: New attack!  
Sailor Venus: That is like, soo unfair. When was the last time I got a new attack!  
Sailor Pluto: We're not as important obviously...  
Luna: Everyone, shut up! She's about to use the legendary Pixie Sparkle attack!

Sailor Moon gripped the Pixie Stick in her two hands and held it out in front of her. The Haruka Elves resumed running at her, while others still tackled the rest of the Senshi.  
Sailor Mars: TODAY, Sailor Moon!  
Sailor Moon: RAINBOW SUGAR PIXIE ANNIHILATION!  
The Pixie Stick exploded and sugar flew everywhere, disintegrating all the cloned Michiru Fairies like salt would a slug. Michiru grew back to her original self and fell to the floor. Haruka was also returned to normal as Michiru's fairy magic wore off and the clones disappeared.

Sailor Pluto: Well, that was interresting.  
Sailor Venus: Like, now it's official. Haruka-san and Michiru-san are like, total freaks.  
She said, looking down at the two unconcious women.  
Tuxedo Kamen: Goodbye.  
Sailor Jupiter: Wait a sec!  
She yelled, getting off of the bloody, bruised, half dead Sailor Mercury.  
Sailor Jupiter: Where the HELL do you think you're going!  
Tuxedo Kamen: If you must know, I'm off to the gay bar. Ta ta, ladies!  
And with that, he was gone in seconds. The six girls watched as the caped man ran down the street like a valley girl.  
Sailor Mars: And when I first met him, I was convinced he was straight. What was I thinking?  
Sailor Moon: Well, I better go untie my family.

THE END

Sailor Moon: Today we learned that Pixie Sticks can be very dangerous! How scary! And to think I used to sniff them all the time!  
Sailor Venus: Pssh, I learned that like, in this show, ANYTHING can be turned into something magical to defeat an enemy.  
Luna: That's what makes our show special!  
Sailor Moon: Ahem. MY show. Sailor Moon says!


End file.
